Mario Bike Land
Mario Bike Land is a Mario bike racing game for Nintendo Switch and it's the first Mario Bike game. You have to see its sequel, Mario Bike League what is for Personal Computer, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Switch 3D. Game Modes Grand Prix This game features a Grand Prix, but now, it was updated for bikes. This time, 6 bikes wait for the start signal and the rope was cut. All races have four laps. The game takes the point system that awards 6/5/4/3/2/1 point(s) for 1st to 6th place. A rating appears how well the player uses the bike in all 4 races of a cup is shown after the trophies are presented: ****, ***, **, and * (* being the lowest and **** being the highest). There are 4 playable power classes: 50cc, 75cc (NEW!!), 100cc and 150cc. After completing 150cc, the Mirror mode is unlocked. After completing Mirror mode, the 200cc is unlocked. Time Trials Like Grand Prix, Time Trials mode was updated. A single player has one (for low item rating), two (for middle item ranking) or three (for high item ranking) and then, they wait when a rope was cut. You can play Practice mode (where you can choose a track and then, freely race on it), 150cc mode, Mirror mode (all tracks are mirrored) and 200cc mode. You can play against Nintendo's staff ghost racers (raced by a Nintendo staff player from a different country, with a * star ranking, for 150cc and 200cc modes), or no Ghost racers. You can download the records from other players and race with them! Story Mode (NEW!!) Play as your Mii in this mode. First, you customize the Mii, and the racing suit's colour. You have to win the Champion Cup. To do that, Mii has to win races. When they win a race in 1st place, Mii will get a Green Star. With Coins and Green Stars, the player can go to different places, buy bikes and take the uprgades. Six different areas have races, Boss Battle and missions. Match Race Returned from Super Mario Kart! Match Race involves two to four players in a single, four lap race. You can set up to 8 rounds of Match Races in a selected course. A player who won in 1st place gets 10 points, the 2nd place player gets 5 points, but 3rd and 4th place players don't get any point. Make own Grand Prix! Battle Mode Battle with custom settings. Battle on a single track selected by yourself. Just play in solo or three-player teams. You can choose this option in all battle modes. Survival Battle "Use the items and let the computer bikes die! Everybody has twenty lives. Defeat all players to win!" Explosive Battle "POW blocks are only used in this game. Like Survival Battle, all has twenty lives. Make 'em lose their lifes and die!" Green Star Runners "Collect Green Stars scattered over the course. You can steal opponents' ones to add to your total. Those with less Green Stars are booted over the time." Hover-Cycles Battle "All bikes' wheels have bumpers and all walls are removed. Just knock off computers' bikes and be the last standing! No items allowed!" Item Roulette "Only the Item Roulette decides what item you use! Knock off all players by using items decided by the one only... ITEM ROULETTE!!" Championship Mode Called All-Star Mode in North America. It is unlocked when you complete 200cc and unlock all characters. There are 3 deadly races. The first race takes place on Peach's Palace and the opponents are: Mario, Luigi, Metal Mario, Wario and Waluigi. The second race takes place on Bowser Jr. Battleground and the opponents are: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Meowser, Koopa Troopa and Dry Bones. The third race takes place on Rainbow Road and you have to beat Mario. Characters Asterisk-marked characters are needed to unlock. The Heroes * Mario * Luigi * Metal Mario* * Blue Silver Luigi* * Wario * Waluigi The Princesses * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina* * Queen Mushroom * Pink Gold Peach* * Orange Bronze Daisy* The Helpers * Toad * Toadette* * Toadster * Lakitu * Shy Guy* * Goomba* The Enemies * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Meowser* * Koopa Troopa * Dry Bones* * Dry Bowser* The Konga * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Baby DK* * Funky Kong* * Kritter * King K. Rool* Mii Costumes * Mii Outfit A* (wears a racing suit) * Mii Outfit B* (wears overalls or Princess Peach's dress) * Mii Outfit C* (wears a Yoshi or a Koopa Troopa outfit) There is a option to select a random character. Bikes There are 3 types of bikes: Standard, Sport and Chopper. All of them can make wheelies. Standard bikes have outside drift, while Sport bikes are inside-drifters. Standard and Sport bikes grant a longer mini-turbo when making a trick, while Chopper bikes have a mini-turbo smaller than Standard and Sport bikes. These are the stats of every bike: * Speed: Sport bikes have more horsepower than Standard and Chopper bikes, due to be fast. * Acceleration: Chopper bikes and Dry Moped use 5 seconds to speed up to 300 km/h. * Handling: Standard and Sport bikes are very smart and have easy control. * Air Control: Sport bikes can make more tricks while in the air. * Items: Some bikes have high or low item stat, or they have average item stat. Standard Bikes: * Standard Bike - Just a normal bike, with average performance on anything. * Winged Bike - Just like a standard bike, but with wings attached to the spoiler. * TechnoCycle - A mechanical bike designed for Metal characters. * Frostcycle - A magenta bike designed for the female characters, with some ice crystals on the front. * Dry Moped - The next generation of Dry Bones' karts. It has three wheels and it has super acceleration. (100!!) Sport Bikes: * Sport Bike - A sport bike from Mario Kart 8. * Mach Bike - A sport bike from Mario Kart Wii. * Zipper - Waluigi's favorite bike from Mario Kart DS. It has high item stat. * Pipe-Liner - A bike made from Warp Pipes. One Piranha Plant appears on the bike's back. It's green, with black details. * Ginger Bike - A root of ginger made to be a sport bike. * 9th Generation - The next generation of sport bikes. It's a fast bike, it's silver and partially the team's color. * Choo Choo - Half a train, half a sport bike. Is it good for racing? Chopper Bikes: * Standard Chopper - Just a normal chopper bike, with average performance on anything. * Silverburn - A silver chopper bike with a quadruple quick exhaust. It is fast. * The Flare - The "flaming" chopper bike is ready to win every race. * Phantom - The chopper bike from Mario Kart Wii. * Walloper Chopper - Wallops made this chopper bike and they put bike wheels with great traction! Is it right, biker? * Copter Rider - A chopper bike with two helicopter rotor blades and two exhaust pipes on the back. Cups and Racecourses Mushroom Cup * Luigi Circuit * Peach's Palace * Dry Bones Boulevard * Coin Heaven Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Lakitu Stadium * Wario's Toxic Landfill * Chain Chomp Amazon Star Cup * Seaside Park * Cheese Bridge * DK Circuit * Waluigi Workshop Rainbow Cup * Dry Bones Circuit * Bowser Jr. Battleground * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Propeller Cup * Mario Racepark * Cheep Cheep Lakeside * Volcano Cavern * Star Road Battle Courses * Donut Plains * Ghost Mansion * Tennis Court * Koopaseum Ruins * Bowser's Badlands * World 3-2 Items The items are obtained through the returned ? Panels found in tracks. When the player passes the one ? Panel, it disappears and, after 2 seconds, it appears again. * Green Shell - The bouncy shell that bounces every wall in the track. * Red Shell - A homing shell that hits every player and burns them. * Yellow Shell - A shell that goes straight on the track. * Banana - When a kart hits a peel, it will slow down. * Mushroom - Boosts the player. * Super Star - Makes the player invincible, provides a longer mini-turbo when used. * POW Block - It provides an earthquake that bounces all CPU players. * Thunderbolt - Shrinks all players in front of you. * Coin - Adds two coins to the total. * Thwomp - Targets a random CPU player and squishes him/her. References to other games * Super Mario Bros.: World 3-2 battle course has some stage elements from the original World 3-2. * Super Mario Bros. 2: Dry Bones Boulevard and Dry Bones Circuit have some elements from the desert levels found in the game. Dry Bones Boulevard takes place on day, while Dry Bones Circuit has some night elements. * Super Mario Bros. 3: Mario Circuit and Mario Racepark have elements from first, second and third levels from the game's World 1. * Super Mario World: When Yoshi was absent, he appears in Donut Plains battle course and Luigi Circuit racecourse, along with a Giant Gate. * Super Mario Kart: A statue of Mario riding a Pipe Frame appears in Mario Racepark's underwater section. Also, the Match Race and ? Panels make their reappearance. * Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins: The goal of the game appears at the end of Bowser Jr. Battleground's end of 3rd section.